


Last Words

by princesschinatsu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: Probably extremely off from established (and to-be-established canon).Leta's last moments with Newt.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/gifts).



> Honestly this is a Leta apologist zone, so don't say I didn't warn you.

He caught her just before she hit the ground. Her life, deep red, flowed out of her on to the ground and soaked itself into his clothes.

“Leta, Leta…” He spoke in short and panicked breaths.

“Newt…” She looked into the eyes of a man she had known so well. He still looked at her like he had when they were children.

She couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I… I have something… I need to tell you.”

_I will never speak this truth, until I am at death’s door._

Words that she had sworn to herself so many years ago. What a curious thing that the truth had remained, and that a merciful higher power was allowing her the chance to deliver it.

“Yes? Yes, Leta?” Newt said desperately, hanging on to each inflection of her ragged breath.

“I loved you Newt. And I’m not sorry.”

Newt’s face slackened in disbelief at the sudden confession, but perhaps he had always known and had just tucked it into the back of his mind, because he could not help but smile through the tears that welled in his eyes.

It was just so very much like her.

“Leta, I- I loved you too.” He paused as he broke into soft laughter. “And I’m not sorry either.”

Leta broke into a smile that would imprint itself into Newt’s mind forever.

“Good.” She said, laughing too as tears streamed down her face. Newt took her hand and kissed it.

Her laughs eventually dissolved into coughing, and Newt held her closer.

“Leta, oh Leta, do you think, did you ever believe, that we could have been happy together?” He spoke with an upturned smile, his vision blurry from the tears.

“Will you… meet me in another life to find out?” She responded, the teasing Leta of their Hogwarts years resurfacing in her voice.

Before Newt could respond, as if to ensure she would not hear his answer, she added, “I wish… we had met before…”

And then the before slipped out of her mind, her hand slipped out of Newt’s hold, her eyes closed.

An image of a boy and a girl, meeting for the first time in the forbidden forest chasing the same creature, was the last she saw before death fully enveloped her.


End file.
